


Balcony, Where it Rains

by FinniteCryptid



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinniteCryptid/pseuds/FinniteCryptid
Summary: Katherine asks Catalina about her first crush. Of course, Catalina would never pass up an opportunity to tease her Katherine..
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour/Anne Boleyn, Catherine of Aragon/Katherine Howard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some cussing. Not much.

"What is it?"

Catalina arched an eyebrow towards Katherine, who had followed her to the balcony. "This is the first time you have followed me. I don't think you like the night's coldness." "Well, I don't! But... Yeah. I just wanted to talk to you." 

It was almost like Catalina hadn't even heard her. She stared into the sky and seemed to wait. "So.. If I may ask.. Who was your first crush?"

Pause. _Shit, did I say something wrong?_

To Katherine's surprise, Catalina shortly burst into laughter. "Oh, Kitty, my first- first crush?" Katherine blushed, sinking onto the railing, only muttering a few scattered excuses. "Well.. Hahah, well, my dear.." 

Katherine perked up her ears. "I wouldn't say I liked anyone, but I can tell you about the first boy that seemed interested."

"In kindergarten... There was this younger boy, he always followed me around. He barely spoke to anyone, including me, but I suppose he displayed his affection physically, obviously, since he held my hand way too often." Katherine scoffed. "Jealous, are we?" "Hey, I just-!" "That's what you get for interrupting."

Smirking, Catalina continued forward. "He was a really clingy boy. I didn't really mind.. Well I have always had a soft spot for clingy ones.." She glanced at Katherine, earning an offended grimace. "Scoff if you must. Regardless, he had piercing blue eyes. I don't think any I've seen so far have matched them. Blue eyes are pretty, even though they seem common around here."

 _So she likes blue eyes..._ Katherine leaned forward, looking at fresh rain drops on the metal railing, reflecting her own dark eyes. _Sigh_. "... Well, now it's your turn." "Huh?"

Katherine watched Catalina rest her head on her hand and smile amusedly, awaiting her answer. _Wow... Okay, calm down, heart, not the time to be gay here!_ "My first crush? Uhh, well, ah.. I don't... uh.." "If you mind, of course... Have you had a crush ever since this whole thing happened? "

Blink. _Oh no._

"Uhhh, ahah- I, um- you know- actually, I-"

Katherine continued to ramble further, unable to notice Catalina slowly coming a bit closer. "Now, now. You can tell me anything, Katherine. It's up to you, of course, but I'll always listen.." Their eyes met.. 

_Oh god, she's pulling me in with her eyes, I swear she is, I'm so getting pulled-_

"Guys, what the heck, it's fucking raining outside and you're on the balcony?" 

Anne glared sternly at the women. "Yes, yes, Anne, we were just about to go inside." "Were you? To me, it looked like you were about to make out. Oh, uh, wait, did I interrupt-"

  
"How are you feeling, Anna?" Jane smiled sympathetically to the coughing German woman. "Well, could be worse.. Thank you for taking care of me."

That was why Jane liked to take care of Anna - well, she'd like to care for most people - but that smile... It was always worth it.. 

" **OKAYTHANKYOUANNEWEWILLBECOMINGBACKNOW**!" A loud, almost shriek like scream shook from upstairs. ".. Was that Katherine?" "Oh boy."


	2. Katherine, Dealing With Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine hates the nervous kind of awkwardness the most. The thing you experience at job interviews... Family thanksgivings... Talking with your fellow queen crush that seems oddly calm around you while you're a mess.

"My, my. This is the second time." "Shut up."

Okay, good, it wasn't raining. "Would you look at that - Anne shouldn't be on us this time. I don't think it will rain."

Even if this was just the second time on the balcony.. Katherine felt much warmed up to it than at first. _Well, anything with Catalina feels much easier, but that's just me, probably.. Hopefully..?_

"So, what now? Do you have a question?" "Actually, maybe you could ask me something this time?"

That damn smirk on Catalina's face returned as always.. Not that Katherine minds it, but- "If you insist. I know you don't like the cold, but you really don't like getting wet.. Are you sure you're not a cat, Kitty?" "Wh- are you messing with me?!" "Of course not. I would never." 

Katherine gently punched her arm, just a bit of a blush appearing on her cheeks as she felt how firm this Spanish woman's arms were, as if barely even affected by her punch. "There are different ways of having contact with me, Kat. You can just ask." _She can't be serious._

"It's not that- Not that I don't-" "-don't want to touch me, but you're too embarrassed, mayhaps?" 

If looks could kill.. Perhaps Catalina would be down under, but if accounting for how soft Katherine feels even when fighting.. "I'll duct tape your mouth while you're asleep." "I don't sleep." 

_What the fuck was that._

Katherine buried her face in her hands, feeling around her hair with her fingers. _That was the most awkward and nervous situation I've ever been in. She was so calm. How. I almost died!.._

She shot up at the sound of footsteps nearing her. "Hello there again. Why are you up? It's almost 1am." 

_Oh. It's Lina._ "Why are _you_ up? Hah! Checkmate!" "As I said, I don't sleep. But really, you should be asleep by now. Is anything wrong?"

 _Clink, clink, clink._ "What's that?" Catalina turned away. "Well, I would tell you. But you'd ask to taste it... Then you'd share it with me.. And we know how you can't have sweets at night." "Wha- Hey, if you're gonna make a sundae without me, why even make one! Come on, just one spoonful. I'm begging you. Begging."

With an exasperated laugh, Catalina turned back to Katherine, extending her hand, holding a spoon with ice cream. "Just one."

 _No way, no way, no way, is she feeding me? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_ "Baby, it's going to melt this way."

Katherine snapped back to reality and quickly ate the spoonful. She was in a short moment of bliss... 

  
.. And then was left sulking on the couch. No more ice cream for her, Catalina said, you can't eat sweets before bed. "I hate living here."

"I'm still up, you know. Do you want me to carry you to bed?" " **NO THANK YOU, I AM ON MY WAY!** "

... That was enough awkwardness for one day. 


	3. Catalina, On Wearing Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine gets to see a rare sight. So does Catalina.

Katherine stared at the ceiling, consumed by boredom. Nothing was happening, which she couldn't stand. Something had to be happening! _Maybe Anne's up to something? No, Anne's with Jane at the store.._

 _Is Cathy busy?_ (And here Katherine paused, because earlier this day Cathy had locked herself in her room, promptly stating to anyone that dared interrupt that today was one of her Writing Days. And you do not mess with Cathy's Writing Days.) 

Katherine glanced at the doggy bed by the door, remembering Anna took the dogs with her on her morning jog. Not even the dogs were here... 

_Ugh._ So all of them were busy. _But.. Maybe... Maybe Catalina.._

Katherine stared at the ceiling, letting her mind wander towards hanging out with her. Maybe today, today they would touch a bit more? _Oh, I'd kill for just a brush against my arm or something. Or for her to hold me..hold me and whisper to me... Telling me she knows what I feel-_

"Hoooooookay, Catalina it is I guess. She's in her room, probably." Talking to herself, Katherine skipped up the stairs, oddly buzzing with excitement. _I really should cut those fantasies short before I fluster myself._

  
"Miss Howard, paying a visit to me? What a nice day it is, then. I should've known from the way the sun was shining today in the morning." Katherine giggled. _Did I just giggle. Oh my god, I did._ "Are all of you Spanish people like this?" 

Catalina turned to face Katherine, almost looking disappointed, which would've been scary if it wasn't for the obvious amused smile on her lips. "Why, are you stereotyping us? Shame on you. Shame on you." 

_Wait, is she wearing glasses?_ Catalina slightly lowered her glasses, looking curiously at Katherine. "A bit rude to stare, isn't it." ( _Was this even a question? She said it pretty matter-of-factly.._ ) "Hey, I'm not rude! Just... Uh, glasses. You're wearing glasses." 

"What about it?" It almost looked like as if Catalina didn't know if this was meant in a good way or not.. "No no, I uh, I think you look nice with glasses!" "No need to lie, you think I look old, don't I?" 

Katherine scoffed, - as she usually does to every single queen - almost pouting. "You listen to Anne too much. Is it bad that you look old? I think you just look charming." "So I _do_ look old. Why, thank you, Kitty."

About to argue, Katherine opened her mouth only for Catalina to barely suppress a laugh. "No need to hiss, I'm joking!" . .. _Oh. She's messing with me._

"You're cruel." "I don't think you mind it."

  
"... Why are you wearing glasses, anyways?" "I'm reading, Katherine. Maybe you'd know if you'd read more.." "Fanfiction counts!"


	4. Anne, Glitter is a Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalina thinks about Katherine. Katherine thinks about the glitter on her clothes she'll never get out.

Catalina had faced a dilemma for quite a while now.

Katherine.. She was a sweet girl, definitely, absolutely, but Catalina just didn't know how to act around her. Should she be motherly? Just.. Teasing? 

She'd only spilled her guts to Anna, who looked at her sympathetically but her words didn't match to her look, as "Just act like you want to act with her" was pretty straight forward. She supposed Anna was right, but that didn't make it any easier! 

It only worsened when she could feel a little crush begin to form for Katherine. She was not one for crushes, nor love for that matter, but here she was.. 

Out of her own awkwardness around Katherine, she just began being playful. Which was a bit unlike her.. But how should a lady react about the first crush she might have ever had, nonetheless on a cute girl with a feisty attitude? And her ex-rival's cousin, no less! Being on good terms with Anne still didn't exempt her from probably getting crucified for making a move on Katherine... Well, okay, Anne wasn't that bad. She would still get some dirty looks, though, and possibly a couple dirty words... 

Speaking of dirty words.. 

"Fuck! Anne, you bitch!" Katherine cussed outside Catalina's door. _Well, that certainly seems interesting._

Opening the door to take a peek, Catalina could see a mess of glitter scattered on the floor, and... scattered onto Katherine herself. "Well, you're a star for sure." 

Katherine froze. The realization she was just outside of Catalina's room, having cussed while covered in glitter?.. "I assume that was a prank meant for me. But... Looks like you walked into it instead of me." "Well, you don't say..." 

  
Anne had a mischievous smirk on her face. Everyone knew that expression. She pulled a prank on someone. 

"Sooo.. Hey there, Catalina. How was the glitter?"

Catalina glanced up from her book for a second, only to smile and casually flip to another page. "It did look nice on Kat. She didn't seem too pleased to be covered in pink and gold glitter, though. You might want to apologize."

Anne's face fell immediately. " _Oh._ Oh _shit_."

  
Cathy flinched. What the hell was at her door now? They knew she was busy today! _What are those sounds?_

"I'M GONNA GET YOU, ANNE! NOWHERE TO RUN!" **"I SAID I WAS SORRY!!** "  
  
Cathy clicked her pen, sighing and staring at the paper. Of course it was Katherine and Anne. The troublemakers of the group.. Well, it did give a small smile to her face. Sometimes, it was nice to hear the queens and their shenanigans. 

"Keep it down, please! Kill Anne _quietly_!" "Sure, captain!" 

It did give inspiration for another chapter.. 


	5. Jane, Anne and Anna, Trio's Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Anna's turn to play her music. Jane's taken a liking to their songs.

" _Young lady, you're scaring me!_ " 

Anne's eyes lit up. "Hey, you did listen to the song I told you about! Janey! You love me! _Let's get a house, you and me and your 12 cats!_ "

Jane smiled as Anne enveloped her in a hug, hastily kissing her on the cheek. "Honestly, your music taste isn't that bad, you know. I do often listen to that playlist." "Which one? The " _Tres ist gud, ooh ja_ "?" 

As silly that playlist was named, it was a compilation of Anna's, Anne's and Jane's favorite songs. "Yes. If you knew what an experience going from my songs to your rock songs is..." "I don't doubt it, lmao. I'm pretty sure you like my songs, though, so.." 

Jane pursed her lips. "I do. Anna's are more to my taste, but.. German funk pop can catch anyone off guard." 

  
It was Saturday, and as per every single Saturday, it was Anna's day to make the house vibrate with her favorite songs. The whole house was victim to Anne's and Anna's agreement to blast their songs on specific days. 

Katherine plopped onto the couch besides Jane, looking tired. "Need any?" Jane offered her ear plugs, which wasn't surprising, considering the ones in her own ears.... "How much do you have?" "I'm always prepared for those two."

Shaking her head, Katherine pushed Jane's hand away. "I'll be fine, I'm used to it."

They sat in silence (as much silence as they could possibly have with all that music) until.. "Kat, where's Catalina?"

Katherine gave Jane a look, genuine confusion on her face. "How am I supposed to know?" "You have been a bit closer to her than usual. Not that any of us are really close to her, except Cathy and Anna a bit.. Maybe she has told you where she's gone?"

 _Has she?_ Thinking back, Catalina mentioned for a second that she was going to the local park. _Isn't that the one where Anna goes for runs?_ "Maybe she's at the park?.. That's how she gets to be free from Anna and Anne at the weekends." 

Katherine looked back to Jane, scrunching up when she noticed her knowing smile. "What?" "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

Jane was left alone on the couch after Katherine got up to check on what Anne and Anna were doing. She didn't want to assume, but.. Well.. 

_She sounds a bit like me before Anne, Anna and I started dating. That might be just me though. Probably. Wishful thinking?..._

_I want them to be happy. And if they're fond of each other... Maybe..._

"Janey come join us! We're having a dance party! Join me! Let's show em how we dance!" "You said I can't dance, Anne." "I was joking, you're lovely at dancing!!"

_I love those two._


	6. Chocolates and Flowers, Stupid (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy gives a bit of encouragement to Catalina. Katherine and Anne, however, have a bit of scuffle.

"You don't get it, Lina.." Cathy crumpled up the page she had written, tossing it to the corner of her room. "For some reason, I've just lost my creative spark. No matter what I write, it.. it feels... artificial? It's just.. Not good enough, my writing feels worse."

Catalina felt awful at the sight of Cathy so lost and upset.. Resting her head on her hands, Cathy stared down at the empty page. "Is there nothing interesting around you?" "Interesting...? Hm... Maybe whatever is going on with you and Katherine.. That's interesting."

It wasn't often when Catalina was caught off guard - and even less so when she would get flustered. But it seemed that Cathy hit a weak spot.. "Wh- _what_? Don't be silly, cariño, there's nothing " _going on_ " with me and her." 

Catalina gulped as Cathy leveled her with a look. "Are you sure? I mean.. If she makes you happy... Then that's good, right? If you like her, you can tell her that. You always tell me to be assertive." "Well, I do like her, but I.. It's just.. I.. It's different this time.." 

Laying back in her chair, Catalina sighed. "I don't think I've ever felt the way I do towards Katherine. She's such a nice girl, too.. Honestly? I'd feel like a pervert. Don't laugh! It's only natural for me to think-!" "Oh come on, mama! You've been everything but a pervert to her! Now _you're_ being ridiculous."

Catalina grinned looking at Cathy's similar expression. "I think you've learned too much from me at this point." "Might be so."

Cathy did look happier... And with that familiar inspired glint in her eyes. 

  
"I'm looking for Anne. Has anyone seen her?" 

"Nope."

"Not since this morning."

"I was writing, so I don't think I've noticed.."

Jane sighed, slouching down onto the couch. "Speaking of, I haven't seen Katherine either."   
"Perhaps they're out somewhere together? Wouldn't be unlike them.."

Anne laughed, keeping the chocolate box just out of Katherine's reach, running away. "I paid for that!! It's for Lina!!" "Then hand me back my flowers! Those are for my loves!"

Katherine huffed, finally catching up to Anne, keeping her in place. "Fine.. Fine... You take your flowers.. And I take my chocolates." "Good. What's the big idea taking my flowers, anyway?"

".. Jane's allergic to those, dumbass." 

Anne stared.. Before punching her arm half playfully.

"You couldn't have told me that _before_ I bought them and you _ran off with them_?!" Katherine unsurely held Anne back. "I _forgot_ , okay! I'm stupid!" "Not an excuse! Well, okay, kinda, but still!"

**Author's Note:**

> Might have multiple chapters, undecided. Sorry for the shortness, just wanted to write something like this. 
> 
> (P.S. if you're going to comment with the intent of bashing me about the ship, don't. Spare yourself the time and energy. You're not going to change my mind, in any case.)


End file.
